Klaine OneShots
by DoTheEmu
Summary: A little collection of oneshots, put in a little story.
1. Ducks

**I decided that, instead of having a lot of lists of one-shots, Todd and I should just make a big story with our one-shots in it. Of course, the idea isn't ours as there are loads of Klaine one-shot collections but, potayto-potarto is what I say irrelevantly. These one-shots are either what I (Belle) or my friend (Todd...who IS a girl) wrote and, if the A/N's at the beginning don't give it away, we'll sign our pen-name's at the bottom. This is my first ever Klaine one-shot so, please be kind. No flames but will allow Constructive Critictism :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Ducks<br>Rating: K  
>Summary: Blaine has a thing for ducks and Kurt doesn't know why.<br>Pairing: Kurt/Blaine (Klaine!)**

* * *

><p>"Blaine, why did we sneak out of school...to see <em>ducks<em>?" Kurt questioned his boyfriend as they stood by a pond in the local park.

"I like ducks." Blaine said simply.

Kurt was absolutely baffled by this. Only he could choose a guy who is supermegafoxyawesomehot and childish at the same time.

"Why?" The taller of the two finally asked as he saw the curly haired boy sit on the slightly damp grass.

"My legs are tired." Blaine replied in a somewhat confused voice.

"No, not that." The pale boy rolled his eyes, sitting next to his boyfriend. "I meant, why do you like ducks?"

"Because they're amazing creatures." The dark-haired boy said with an adorable smile on his face. "They are cute little birds who have life so easy. All they have to do is swim around and quack. Sometimes, I wanna be a duck. Or havea pet duck, at least."

Kurt's smile, which had developed when he saw the Warbler smile, faltered slightly. "You want a pet duck?" His voice was slightly higher than usual.

"Well, of course." The Dalton Academy student said in a serious voice, turning toward the green-eyed boy. "Why can't I have a pet duck?"

"You can, Blaine," Kurt said, wary of what he said, "Just that, your mom would get a bit pissed, wouldn't she?"

"Well, I was thinking..." The smaller boy looked down in a guilty sort of way before looking up, his hazel eyes making the puppy-dog look. "...That you can keep him?"

"What? You've already bought the duck?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Wait," Blaine looked like an excited child in Disneyland, "You can _buy_ ducks?"

"Of course," The fashion-consious boy said, rolling his eyes, "How else would you get a domestic duck?"

"Well," Blaine blushed and Kurt took it into account on how cute he looked when he did, "I was hoping we'd catch one today. That's why I took you to the pond."

Kurt laughed before kissing his absolutely stupid boyfriend on the lips. "Oh, Blaine, you're an idiot but I love you anyway."

"Love you too Kurtsy-Wurtsy-Sugar-."

_"- Don't."_ Kurt warned him harshly, kissing him again to shut him up.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that went well. Sorry for the shortness.<strong>

**Love:**

**~Belle from ToddAndBelle x**


	2. Bubbles

**Hello people! This is one I wrote AGES ago so, it's not the worst one out there (hopefully) but, not the best. It's deffinately worse than the previous one, "Ducks". Read, laugh, review please x**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Bubbles<br>Rating: K+  
>Summary: Blaine buys a bubble-blower whilst out shopping with Kurt.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Blaine! We've been walking for hours!" Kurt complained, practically dying in the rare, boiling sun.<p>

"I'm thirsty." Was all he said. They finally reached the mall, after what seemed like decades to both of them.

"Shall we go to the dollar store?" Kurt asked his boyfriend.

"Not yet. Let's have a look at the books." Blaine pointed to the book store right beside the store his boyfriend wanted to go in.

They found Harry Potter bookmarks and they had a little squabble over who deserved the last Voldemort one. They both decided to leave it and looked around.

As Kurt was looking for the Harry Potter books (blatantly missing a big poster of the drawings of Ron and Harry), Blaine almost convinced him to read Twilight for a laugh.

Kurt finally looked for what he wanted and bought "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them" by J.K Rowling and sneakily bought the Voldemort bookmark, much to Blaine's annoyance.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and ran into the dollar store and they both headed for the toy section.

"How about we get a rock-star set? Or a dressing up kit?" Kurt joked as Blaine looked around, absent-mindedly. They had another tiff over something else, before Blaine stormed down the aisle (Kurt following close behind) and noticed something he wanted.

"Let's get those." He said, pointing to bubble blower kits.

"No." Kurt said quickly. One was a yellow tube with a giant butterfly. The one next to it was a blue sword and the one Blaine like the most was a saxophone.

"I quite like the butterfly though. And the sword. You get the sword and I'll get the butterfly!"

"No. If you want them, pay for them yourself." Kurt said, growing irritable.

"Fine then." He said, picking up the butterfly and sword, whilst fishing around for two bucks.

They both walked to the cashier when Blaine noticed there was a Dora one.

"No, Blaine!" Kurt said, growing annoyed. "Now, the line's went down a bit. Move!"

The Warbler did what he was told, moving down and paid for the two child-like bubble blowers.

"Would you like a bag?" The cashier woman asked, smiling at Blaine and Kurt, who had stood next to him.

"No thanks." Blaine said.

"Yes, please." Kurt pleaded, strained.

"We don't need a bag." Blaine insisted to Kurt, ignoring the angry people's faces in the line and the confused cashier.

"Well, I'm not carrying those around in the middle of Lima." Kurt said. "We look ridiculous!"

"You were quoting AVPM all there...very loudly." Blaine snapped at him, his temper growing.

"That's different." Kurt snapped, stomping away. With a frustrated sigh, Blaine turned back to the cashier.

"Would you like a bag?" She repeated, a little unsure of herself.

"Yes. Or he'll keep pestering me about it."

He thanked the woman and walked out of the shop, complaining he was hungry. They got lost again and found a cafe and ate in there (Kurt paid).

"Let's go for a walk." Blaine said, slightly hyper after his chocolate milkshake (which Kurt complained about).

"Where too?" His Glee Club Rival/ boyfriend asked in a bored voice.

"The park. We can sit on the benches and then go home."

They set off, talking about random stuff, the bubble blowers forgotten – until the dollar store bag broke.

Blaine automatically grabbed the butterfly as they sat down on a bit of grass near the fountain (where little kids were splashing around, really annoying them).

"Kurt!" Blaine complained. "Open this." Kurt did what he was told and was pouring the bubble liquid into the holder when Blaine stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"Pouring the bubble liquid into the holder."

"You're not supposed to do that."

"Yes you are, why else would you have the holder?" Kurt argued back.

Blaine didn't care afterwards, blowing the bubbles like a hyper toddler.

"You're so lucky that I love you." Mumbled an embarrassed Kurt.

"Love you too." Blaine said, blowing bubbles into Kurt's face before kissing him lightly on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>- Belle x<strong>


End file.
